The Wicked Series: My Feelings May Have Changed
by LittleMissDramione
Summary: Fiyero and Galinda are dating. Elphaba comes to a party. Things get complicated. Just read it. First in the Wicked Series
1. Chapter 1

My feelings may be changing

**A/N: I don't know if the Oz Dust Ballroom does/does not have a bar or something like that but in this story there is. This story was going to be a one shot about Fae and Yero getting drunk and then things got weird and the next morning Glin walks in on them but as I was writing this the story changed itself so now there is now drunk action scene. This is also no longer a one shot. Also this is my first love story that I have written so please don't hate so much.**

At Shiz, everyone is getting ready for the big party of Fiyero & Glinda's 1 month anniversary down at the Oz dust ballroom. In Crage Hall, Glinda is in her dorm getting ready for the party. Elphaba however is reading a book as usual. 'Elphie put that book down and help me get ready!'

'Why do you need my help?'

'Because I can't choose what to wear, their all pretty and I want to look my best'

'What wrong with what you're wearing?'

Glinda almost fainted when she heard this. 'Elphie, where's your sense of fashion, if I went looking like this, I'd be a laughing stock.' Glinda continues to go through her wardrobe and comes across a lilac dress that she thinks Elphaba should wear. 'Hey, you should wear this to the ball; it would be perfect for you.'

'What makes that blissful blonde brain of yours think that I am going to this party?'

'You're going because I said so and if you don't I will hide all of your books where you will never find them'

Of course Elphaba never knew that Glin would never be able to hide her books because she would find instantly. Glinda knew this too but still hoped she could cave Elphaba in to going to her party.

'Alright I'll go but don't expect me to be partying hard and socialising with everyone. I'll sit somewhere alone and read.'

'Elphie, come on please the point of going to a party is for… well… partying and socialising with people. Besides…' Glinda trying to think of a reason to get Elphie to actually have fun 'Nessa is… is coming and she'll need your help' hoping this was enough to convince Elphaba but Elphaba was smarter that.

'Why don't you invite Nanny to the party? That way she can help Nessa'

'Oh Elphie' Glinda was now getting frustrated and would be getting Elphaba to interact at this party if it was the last thing she did. 'If you don't at least try to have fun or mingle with others I'll be your personal poltergeist and I mean it. I'll choose all your clothes and your hair styles and everything else that annoys you for that the rest of the term.' Glinda now huffing and puffing out of breath looking as though she would – even though she couldn't if she tried – kill someone if Elphie didn't have fun or socialise with people and Elphaba could see it.

'Glinda, a poltergeist is a spirit or ghost'

'Whatever, I will make your life miserable and you know it'

'Ok fine, I will socialise with my sister and Nanny'

'That is not enough, I want you to socialise with all of our friends, that means Boq, Nessa, me, Shen-Shen, Phfanne and Fiyero.'

'I don't know' Elphaba started to say but was cut off by Glinda's death stare.

'Alright then fine, show me the dress you wanted me to wear then' Glinda squealed with delight and went to work on Elphaba.

'This is going to be a long night' Elphaba said with a sigh.


	2. I Dance With  Fiyero?

So after an hour of makeup, hair styles, dresses and shoes. Glinda and Elphaba were ready to go to the party at the Oz dust ballroom. Soon they arrive and the party begins.

Glinda soon spots Fiyero over at the bar talking with Boq. 'Oh Elphie there's Yero, you have to socialise with them remember.' Pulling Elphaba's arm and dragging her over to the bar.

'How could I forget with you telling me every five seconds when you're not asking my opinion on how you look which before you ask, you look fine.'

'Glinda, darling happy 1 month anniversary.'

'You too Yero darling, hello Biq'

'It's Boq Miss Glinda, I hope you have a happy 1 month anniversary'

'Thank you Biq' refocusing her attention at Fiyero 'Yero you remember my roommate Elphaba?'

'Yes of course, it's good to see you away from class Miss Elphaba. I hardly recognised you at first. I can see that Glin here got to you what with the hair and the dress'

Elphaba not used to being complimented took what Fiyero said as an insult 'What's that supposed to mean?' she said heatedly

'Nothing, I was giving you a compliment. I'm sorry if I've offended you in anyway'

'Oh, thank you.' Elphaba slightly taken back as to actually had something nice to her and not some vile insult about her skin. In fact it seemed as though he didn't care at all about her skin.

'Would you like a drink Glinda? could I interest you in one too Miss Elphaba' carefully choosing his words as to not offend her again.

'Yes please Yero dearest, what about you Elphie. Do you want one?'

'Um, sure I'll have a… um…' Elphaba didn't know what to have or what the others were having. She thought that it would be wiser to have whatever Glin had.

' I'll have what you're having Glin please'

'Two strawberry martini's please' Glin ordered at the bar

Fiyero trying make conversation with Elphaba can't decide what to say as to not hurt or upset her. Elphaba receiving glares from Glin to try and make conversation doesn't know what to ask or say knowing that she can't talk about school or books or anything related to that subject. 'what did Glin say was a good subject to talk about'

Finally the awkward silence is broken as Glinda passes out the drinks. 'Here you go Elphie, try it and tell me what you think?'

On her first sip, Elphaba nearly choked 'Are you alright Miss Elphaba?'

'I'm …cough.. Fine.. cough cough... went down the wrong way .. small cough … but I'm fine really. Thank you for asking though Fiyero'

'It tastes good though doesn't it Elphie?'

'It tastes alright I guess'

Glinda suddenly squeals as the song changes 'I love this song, come on Elphie let's dance'

'What, me dance you've got to be joking'

'Oh you are so stubborn'

'I'll dance with you Miss Glinda' Boq says hopefully

'Thank you Biq, but I'm going to sit and finish my drink' Glinda said quickly

Elphaba saw the Boq's eyes fall with sadness. She could see that he very much liked Glin maybe even love her but she just as well as he did that Glin would never love him back especially when she had Fiyero.

'Tell you what Glinda, if you dance with Boq, I'll dance with whoever of your choice excluding yourself.'

Elphaba could see that Glin was thinking this over. That Glin could get Elphaba to dance with anyone she wanted. Elphaba was giving in to want Glinda wanted in exchange by having Glin dance with Boq.

'Alright then, I ask the DJ to put on a pairs song so we can dance at the same time. You can dance with… with.. thinking of who she would partner Elphaba with 'with… Fiyero. You don't mind do you dearest?'

'Not at all, Glinda'

'Great I'll go change the song right now.'

'I can't believe that I going to dance with Miss Glinda. Thank Miss Elphaba thank you so much.' Boq dashes to the dance floor to await Glinda

'That was really nice of you to do that; Boq really likes her but Glin would never like him back.' Fiyero said after a while wondering what to say

'I could see that, so I thought that I danced with someone then she would dance with Boq. I'm really am sorry about this. I never thought she would pick her own boyfriend to be my partner. I make this as painless as possible.'

'No it's alright; it means that I can get you to have some fun'

They stood in silence until Glinda came back and it was time to dance. To Elphaba's dismay Glinda had chosen a really slow song. As Elphaba and Fiyero danced something sparked between them. Elphaba thought that here was someone who wasn't making fun of her and could actually be a friend of hers. She never really had friends growing up in Munchkinland except for Nessa who she would take care of, but since she came to Shiz people treated her differently with the exception of Avaric who was an ass but she did expect there to people who were crude about her skin colour.

Fiyero on the other hand couldn't help staring at her, not because of her skin which he thought was beautiful. He could see she was waiting for some insult about it not probably from him but from others like Avaric who in fact at the bar sniggering at them. 'If people didn't make fun of her skin, then she would have more friends.' Fiyero thought to himself

Unfortunately for Fiyero, Elphaba could see him staring at her 'Quit staring at me will you, I know skin is green!' Elphaba says irritably

'Sorry, I just find your skin fascinating'

'What's so fascinating about it, it's green and it's ugly'

'Can I ask you something? why do you insult yourself if you don't like people insulting you?'

'I… I' Why couldn't she answer him, fortunately the song ended and she could run back to her dorm hopefully without Glinda seeing her and with that she ran out of the ballroom

'Elphaba!' Fiyero shouted after her

With that Glinda came over 'Where's Elphie?'

'She ran, we were dancing and then when the song ended she bolted out the door'

'I'll talk to her when we leave for our dorms and see what the problem was ok, now let's dance Yero'

Fiyero half listening to her was still staring at the entrance hoping Elphaba would come back even though he knew she probably wouldn't. 'Mmm, ok Glinda' not sure what he was agreeing to.

Elphaba had reached her dorm, as she reached for her key slightly blinded by her tears that were burning her cheeks got inside and went straight to bed crying herself to sleep. She knew what Fiyero had said was right but she was so used to being insulted that she had come to believe them and even insult herself.

Later that night Glinda had come in and saw Elphaba asleep but she could see the burns on her face which meant that she had been crying. Glinda decided that tomorrow she would worm what was wrong out of Elphaba.


	3. Interrogations

Interrogations

'Glinda, leave me alone, I want to sleep!' Elphaba shouted loudly

'No, not till you tell me what happened with you and Fiyero'

'For the last time, nothing happened Glin, now let me sleep'

'That's not how Fiyero saw it'

Ever since the party Glin had been nagging Elphaba about why she ran from the ball room after dancing with Fiyero. She had also been avoiding Fiyero whenever she saw him, she couldn't avoid him in class but she did see far away from him and leave the minute class was over. If Fiyero ever came over to see Glinda, she would leave and go somewhere else.

'Who cares how Fiyero saw it, it doesn't matter' Elphaba getting really angry and upset.

'I care, he's my boyfriend. Something's wrong with him, he's been paying more attention to something else rather than coming to see me.'

'And you think it's my fault he's this way' Elphaba said infuriated

'No…yes…I don't know…maybe but he's been this way ever since that party'

'I had enough of this, I'm going to sleep'

'Fine then' with that Glinda stormed out of the room

Glinda was annoyed that Elphaba wasn't telling her what happened. Still she was determined to know so she decided to go to another source who might know what happened because they might have been told. Finally she finds Boq studying in the library.

'Boq, I need help with something. It's about Fiyero, he's hasn't been himself lately. You're his roommate and he tells you stuff right?'

'Well yeah he tells me some stuff, like how…Elphaba ran from the party after Fiyero said something to her, although he didn't tell me what he said exactly…what?

Glinda was beaming at Boq because now she had some useful information about what happened that night. 'I love you Biq' she said happily 'not literally of course, bye'

She ran off to see Elphaba, knowing that she couldn't fail in getting out from Elphaba what Fiyero said to her. On her way to Crage Hall she ran into Fiyero, actually ran into him. 'Watch where you're going Glin' Fiyero said angrily rubbing his bruised head

'Oh Fiyero, I was going to see you after I talked to Elphie'

Fiyero wanted to see Elphie and was going to take any chance he could to see her 'Well then I'll come with you'

'Oh good, then we can settle this out and I'll know what happened because no one would tell me.' Glinda slightly angered by this

So they went to Glinda's dorm to see Elphaba to settle the matter

Line Break

Elphaba was sleeping but wasn't unconscious so she heard when Glinda knocked on the door. 'Elphie will you open the door please, I left my key inside.'

Reluctantly she got up and opened the door to find that Fiyero was with her. 'I'll be with Nessa if anybody comes looking for me' using her excuse to run away from Fiyero. But Glinda wouldn't let her go that easily 'Oh no you don't, the three of us are going to talk this out like mature adults.'

'Now Elphie, tell us what happened?' Glinda said with a soft and gentle voice

'I'd rather not, especially with _him _in the room'

'Fine, we'll turn to a different source, Fiyero what happened?'

'Well, we were dancing and talking and Elphie ran from the room'

'You insulted me!' Elphaba yelled angrily

'I was telling the truth' Yero yelled back

'Ok, I am going to leave this to you guys to settle yourselves' Glinda walking out the door hoping that if they were left together they might work this out.

'Fiyero, I am used to being insulted by people, but what you said…' She couldn't continue her sentence slightly breaking out tears that she didn't want to shed which Fiyero could see

'Hey, I'm sorry about I said to you but you shouldn't do this to yourself, By insulting yourself, you're only inviting others like Avaric to insult you' moving around to sit by her and comfort her. Elphaba liked being held by Yero. It gave her a sense of warmth, kindness. Feeling that someone actually cared about her. She looked up into his eyes to find that he was staring back. Without warning, he kissed her softly. Elphaba not realising what was happening return his kiss until she pulled back in shock.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. You're Galinda's boyfriend' Elphaba was in shock at what just happened. She and Fiyero were arguing, then she was crying, then they were _kissing. She was kissing Fiyero, Galinda's boyfriend, her best friend. _

'Elphaba… I' Fiyero was stuttering with his words wondering about his feelings, he liked what happened. He had never felt like this whenever he kissed Glin and she was his girlfriend.

'Just go, go back to your dorm and we'll forget this ever happened, just go'

Line break

They kissed and felt good about it. And what about Glinda? Keep reading.


	4. Friends at Dinner

**A/N: Just more fluff between Fae and Yero. I need more chapters before we can get to the good part of the story**

'Glinda, I have to study for Life Science, I can't go out to dinner with you and everyone else.'

'Elphie, I know that you and Fifi made out…'

'What did you say? About me and Fiyero!' Elphaba was brought back to the memory of when he kissed her but how did Galinda know.

'Geez, Elphie are you even listening? I said that I know that you and Fifi made up and forgave each other. But you should still acknowledge him and come to dinner with us.'

'No, I can't, don't you understand the meaning of studying, this test counts for half of our final grade'.

'Oh Elphie you are such a…a… well I can't think of what you are right now, but you have to stop isolating yourself from everyone, including Fiyero, especially Fiyero.' If she thought that Elphaba couldn't avoid Yero anymore than she was, then she'd be dead wrong. Now instead of hiding out in the library or visiting Nessa when Fiyero came round, she never left her room; she locked the door and had Glinda carry the dorm key on her to let herself in. As for her classes, she gathered all classwork from every teacher and did it in her room.

'Elphie, how about we make a deal, if you come to dinner with me and everyone, then I won't bother you about anything for a week, pleeease Elphie, please come.'

'Fine, but I will choose my own clothes and I will be bringing a book to read, so I won't be socialising with anyone, alright Glinda, that's the deal'

'Good, now put down that book and get ready.'_ That's another battle won; now I need to get Elphie and Fiyero to talk alone again. This is gonna be a fun night' _Glinda squealed with delight

Line Break

'Fiyero, guess who I got to come out of her room?' Glinda still bubbly with joy

'Elphaba, hi.' Fiyero immediately perks up at hearing what Glinda says

Elphaba can't stand to be near him, her memory of that day sends her running into the garden

'Elphaba!' Glinda and Fiyero both yell but Fiyero is already running after her

'Fiyero, come back' Glinda a little surprised at his actions

Line break

**Read on because this is where it gets interesting**


	5. Trouble

Chapter 5: Trouble

**A/N: Hey guys, this is where the good part happens, our dear friend Glinda knows something shocking. **

'Elphaba!' Fiyero yells after her

'Leave me alone, Fiyero… hey let go of me!' she tries to escape from him but his grip is too strong

'Elphaba, quit running every time you see me, just listen'

'Why should I, huh, give me one good reason why I should?' Elphaba still trying to escape only causing Fiyero to hold both her wrists

'Because…'_ come on, just tell her. It's now or never _'Because I love you'

At hearing this, she stops struggling 'What?'

'I love you Elphaba'

At this point, Fiyero had released her which was a mistake seeing that he got slapped on his face

'What was that for?' Fiyero yelled angrily rubbing his sore cheek

'Fiyero, have you gone nuts, you're with Glinda, you can't say you love somebody when your with someone else. And I won't let you hurt her, she is my friend Fiyero. Besides why would you love me–'

Unknown to either of them, Glinda had been searching for them and had heard them talking about her.

'Because I do, I was fine with Glinda until you came to the party. Then in the dorm, we kissed and then I knew I was in deep. I wanted to talk to you but never left the room. What I trying to say is that, I've changed, I thought I was in love with Glinda but after all this time I realised that it was you.'

'But what about Glin –' but she was cut off by Fiyero again closing the gap between them and inducing a deep kiss.

'Fiyero!' Glinda ran off crying, having the pair break off alerted that she was there and had seen them kiss

Line break

**Oops**


	6. I'm Sorry Glin

**Chpt 6: I'm Sorry Glin/I Hate You **

'Glinda, wait!' Elphaba yelled after her

'Elphaba!' Fiyero was running after her

'Go away Fiyero/Elphaba' Glinda screamed at Elphaba which Elphaba screamed at Fiyero

**10 mins later at dorm room**

'Glinda unlock this door'

'NO, I'm not rooming with a wretch who steals they're best friends boyfriends'

'Glinda, I'm sorry you saw that but it was nothing' Elphaba still struggling with the door handle until the door is opened on her

'It was not nothing, I saw you kissing him, and what's worse is that you returned it. I would think that my best friend would pull away, obviously I was wrong. If you think we're still friends, then think again.'

'Glinda! Please' Elphaba was now in tears

'Bye, wretch' Glinda closed the door watching Elphaba sink to her knees on the floor

Line break

**20 mins later**

'Elphaba, I been trying to find you for ages, are you alright?' Fiyero had been chasing her when she went running after Glinda but had been caught in a crowd of girls who were all trying to impress him and lost sight of where Elphaba went.

At the sight of him, Elphaba tears turned into anger. It was his fault that Glinda hated her, his fault for pretending to love Glinda and his fault that now she would be seen as a cruel witch who steals other people's boyfriends once the gossip spread. She hated him badly, 'No I'm not, I was fine before you declared your fantasy love for me. I said that I didn't want to hurt Glinda and now look what has happened. Because of your stupid kiss, Glinda hates me. You lost my only real friend. Because of you I have nothing. I lost what was dear to me but you wouldn't care about that would you. All you care about is seeking out any girl you want, pretending to love them knowing that they love you back. Well I don't love you; I hate you so much, I want nothing to do with you. Go. Leave me alone you bastard.' Elphaba was now screaming with such anger and her tears were flowing.

'Elphaba, I'm sorry about Glinda hating you and yes I do realise it was my fault, but you have to believe me, I do lov–'

'Don't. Fiyero stop lying to me. You don't love me. Go away. I hate you.' Elphaba gets up and runs away

**Line break **

Elphaba's POV

_Knock on door _

'Elphaba?' 

'Hey Nessa, can I room with you please. Glinda locked me out and she's pretty mad.'

Nessa could see the burns on her sister's cheeks and knew she must have been crying. Something bad had happened between Elphaba and Glinda.

'Of course, come inside'

**Line Break**

Fiyero's POV

'Glinda. Open the door right now, I want to talk to you' seeing how Glinda was angry with Elphaba and Elphaba was angry with him, he was angry with Glinda (not only because she was the only one left to be angry with). If Glinda hadn't been supposedly snooping, he could have gently broken it off with her and then he would be free to date Elphaba. _When that day comes, will be the best of my life. _Soon Glinda's perky voice sounded through the door.

'Elphaba, I thought I made myself clear, you aren't coming in'

'Glinda, you twit. It's me, Fiyero, your annoyed _boyfriend_ who is going to break down this door if you don't open this door in ten seconds.

'Ok ok, I'm opening it, what do you want?'

'What did you do to Elphaba?' Fiyero was fuming with anger

'A better question, why did you do that to me? How could you, Fiyero. We're a perfect couple together. What happened to us, and please don't lie to me' Glinda herself was angry inside but was also upset that he felt he could play her like that.

'Glinda, I'm sorry about us. I really thought that we were good together but ever since that party, I felt myself become more and more distant from you. I said something Elphaba at the party that was a little harsh but the truth so that's why was avoiding me. Then after you left we were talking but got upset and started crying, so I comforted her but then for some mysterious reason, and I know you won't like this but you have to know the truth, I kissed her but only shortly. Elphaba still upset didn't really know what was going on but once she realised she pulled away and was in shock at what happened. As days went on, I wanted to see her and talk to her but she was still avoiding me. Then when you brought her to dinner, I was ecstatic, I would actually get the chance to talk to her but then she ran off. In the garden, she would only protest that it was wrong and that she wouldn't hurt you. But then you came and saw us kissing which you shouldn't have. My plan was that I was going to end it between us because, and I am sorry, no longer felt anything between us. There now you know everything. Elphaba didn't want to hurt you. When I found her outside this door, she went off at me. Now I don't have any chance with her. Glinda, I'm sorry but I want to end this. There's nothing left between us anymore.'

'Fiyero, I understand what you mean, and yes I feel it is time we broke up. There never was anything between. Thanks for telling me the truth. Now if you don't mind, I want to go to bed. This been quite enough exhilaration for one night.'

'Thanks Glinda, but seeing how now you know it was really my fault and not Elphaba's could you let her back in please and be friends again?'

'Sure, she'll probably be at Nessa's room. I go get her. You can stay if you want to talk to her.'

**10 Mins later**

While Glinda had gone to Elphaba, Fiyero had been pondering over what he would say to her when Glinda had come back with a horrified look on her face.

'Glinda, what's the matter? Where's Elphaba'

'Fiyero, I talked to Nessa and she told me... she told… Elphaba's gone!'

Line break

**Just when Glinda accepts that Fiyero loves Elphaba she disappears**.


	7. The Letter

Chpt 7: The Letter

**A/N: Thanks to James Birdsong, ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness and Jamie Jazz who were the first to review my story. Also, the error about Glinda being spelt without the "Ga" has been fixed. And a special thanks to FaeYero4ever for adding this story to their list of favs. **

'What, she's gone! Where is she? Galinda tell me everything!' Fiyero was in shock as much as Galinda was, maybe even more. The girl he loved had fled. This day just couldn't get worse. Boy was he wrong.

'That's just it, Fiyero. I don't know where she is, no one knows. Not even Nessa who was rooming with her.' Galinda was on the verge of a breakdown. Her cheeks were puffy and red, her tears were falling down and she was choking for air, breathing hard.

'How do know? Anyone could have seen her leave!' Fiyero was getting really desperate, saying things he knew wouldn't be true. If Elphaba wanted to sneak off unnoticed, she would have done so.

'Fiyero, I wish that were true but it isn't and we both know that'

'I… I'm going to check with Nessa, I know you said she said she doesn't know anything but I'm still going and you can't stop me' Fiyero ran off in a dash to Nessa's, even if she didn't have any info on Elphaba's whereabouts', he would still try to find her.

Line break

'Hey, Nessa is it true, is she really gone!' he knew it was stupid to be asking this question but he wanted to look innocent, it might help him learn anything new

'Oh, hi Fiyero. I have something for you from Elphaba. She told me to give it to you but you can't show it to Galinda.' Yes, he finally had something. Soon Nessa wheeled back to with a small envelope in her hand. 'Here, take it'

Once Fiyero had the letter he ran straight to his room and tore the letter open only to be disappointed by the amount of writing it contained.

_I'm so sorry, Fiyero_

In his anger and frustration he threw the letter to the ground which landed near the fire burning in the chimney keeping his room warm. The smoke from the fire swarmed over the letter causing ink to leak from it. Soon more words started to appear on the paper forming another letter. Obviously Elphaba had written in invisible ink with a spell to protect it if the letter ever got into the wrong hands. Fiyero picked it back up and read the new message.

_Dear Fiyero_

_I'm sorry for leaving you and Galinda and everyone but I had to. It's the only way we can start over. I never bother you or anyone ever again. Go back to your old life with Galinda and be happy. I'll be starting mine anew at a place where animals have rights and there is love._

_Love Elphaba _

She wanted to be gone, be out of his life. He could never go back to his life with Galinda because it wouldn't be the same. He was going to find her but where? She was at a place where animals had rights and there was love. What place had animal rights in OZ?

Line Break

Elphaba's POV

Since running away, Elphaba had gone to the Sly Fox Hotel. It was a place where girls would sell the body for money but she was only there working as a waitress thankfully. But she still got hit on by the occasional drunk every day. Her work clothes were the same as the other girls. High heels, shorter than short miniskirts and strapless tank tops. She hated it but she needed the money and no one else would hire her because of her green skin. She only got this job because; the manager was having a rough time with business and he thought that hiring her might bring in more customers because of her skin condition. How she wished that she were back at Shiz and that everything was normal. While lost in her thoughts, a guy was trying to order a drink 'Hey greenie, hello? Can I get a double brewsky?'

'Sure, $14.60' Elphaba made the drink while he gave her the money. She was so used to making it that she could probably do blindfolded. Every night he would come here, order a brewsky and enjoy the show. After he got drunk, he would try to get her to sleep with him which never worked and she would have sent home. It was really tiring for her. Once he was gone, she slipped back to her thoughts and memories of when life was good.

Line Break

Fiyero's POV

_I'm starting anew at a place where animals have rights and there is love. _The line was really starting to get to him. He didn't have any leads on where she was and he couldn't tell anyone under Nessa's orders from Elphaba. Why didn't she want him to find her? Why couldn't be like a sappy romance fairy tale. The girl goes missing, her life is terrible, her shinning knight in armour finds her and rescues her and they live _happily ever after. The End. _Reality sucked at times like this. In hope of finding her, he did something he would have never done in a million years. He entered the library to use the computer. _The things people do for love._ Soon he was seated at a computer and was looking up places where there were animal rights and love. No results came up. He tried everything, nothing came up. It was now time to leave and go to class. On his way he passed a group of girls reading Ozmopolitian who were making snarky remarks about something.

'Can you believe that _green girl _is in this, so she sings at some hotel, big whoop?'

Fiyero was now totally listening in; the girls said something about a certain green girl being in the magazine. Desperate to learn more, he went over to them.

'Girls I couldn't help but overhear that some green girl is in the magazine your holding.'

'Yeah, check it out. They have this article on her about her singing at the Sly Fox Hotel' she passed it to him to see a picture of Elphaba on stage singing. Finally he knew where she was and he would find her.

'So she's at the Sly Fox Hotel, is she?' he was positive it was but he wanted to be sure

'Yeah, but why do you care, hey where's he going' Fiyero had run at of the library to the train station. The Sly Fox Hotel. Why didn't he think of it before? That place is full of skanks and prostitutes who have sex with random guys for money so that was what she must have meant but the _love _part but they don't have animal rights there but who cared. Soon he would find her and bring her back. Nothing would stop him.

Line Break

**Elphaba's coming home, or is she? Read on. **


	8. Elphaba is Found

**A/N: Thanks to ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness for reviewing on my last Chpt. I know that Twilight is obvious but it was the only movie I could think of. Happy reading**

Chpt 8: Elphaba is Found/ New problem

Fiyero had been on a train for nearly two hours and he was getting really jumpy. What would he say when he saw her. His vision of beauty, her life had been great since leaving Shiz; she was a star at this hotel. During his time on the train gave him time to practice what he would say which came out as bad as the last thing he said. He always knew what to say to girls to get them to fall for him but Elphaba was a different case. She wasn't some airhead bimbo. No she was smart, beautiful, and she had a level head. She knew how to call people out so if he tried his old tricks on her, he'd ruin his chance with her. Somewhere along his thoughts Galinda popped into his head, she was probably wondering where he was. Fiyero gave up on what he would say; once he was there it would just come to him. He turned on the radio to see what music was playing. Hearing music always relaxed his nerves. Not this time.

_My heart's a stereo; it beats for you so listen_

Change stations

_When you hold me like this, it makes my heart skip, skip a beat_

Change stations

_Meet in the pouring rain, kiss me_

Turns radio off

'Why does every station have to play a song about the way I feel?' The train was slowing down indicating that they would be arriving at Hog's Station very soon so Fiyero got ready and packed up his belongings. The stopped and Fiyero got out and called for the nearest taxi to come and get him. Soon he was on his way to the Sly Fox Hotel.

Line Break.

Elphaba's POV

'Hey Elphaba, can I have two beers and one coke please?' It was the manager's son. He recently came into his dad's business to help manage it and had taken a liking to Elphaba. He didn't care about her skin at all, like how Fiyero didn't either. Instead of insulting her about it he gave her a sort of comfort and it made her feel safe. He was kind to her and also a great friend. Tonight he was her with his mates. They also didn't make fun of her skin either, but that was probably because he asked them not to.

'Here you go' Elphaba found something about him interesting. He wasn't like most guys. He was kind, smart and he didn't look bad either. In fact he was cute in a way. If was as if she was starting to fall for him but of course it wouldn't work out. He probably already had a girlfriend. At the thought of this, her mind once again drifted over to Fiyero and what he was probably doing right now as it always did every night. Was he looking for her, she hoped he wasn't. What she wrote didn't exist, so would be impossible for him to find her but a very small part of her hoped that he would find her.

Line Break

It was now closing time and Elphaba was putting up chairs and cleaning the dishes when he came over.

'Hey, Elphaba do you need a hand with that?'

'No thanks David, thanks anyway' There was definitely something about him that made her feel safe. Maybe it was his smile. It was crooked in a way, but it always made her smile and laugh on the inside.

'Hey Elphaba, I was wondering if you… uh… maybe want to see a movie?' She was about to refuse but then came his crooked smile. Maybe it would be good to try and see where things would go. He was asking her to go to the movies with him.

'Like a date?' She laughed quietly as she watched him stumble for words.

'Yeah sure, if you want… or don't want' His cheeks were as red as, he was blushing hard trying to hide it.

'Sure David, what do you want to see?'

'Uh…something good… how about Twilight. I hear it really good'

'Sure, I go get my coat and we'll go'

Line Break

Fiyero's POV

It was nightfall and he couldn't go see her at this time so he decided to see her tomorrow. His plan was simple. Talk to her. Tell her about her Glinda knows the full story and how she forgives her. Tell her he and Galinda broke up so know it was okay. Hopefully, she would feel something for him too and then they would go back to Shiz and life would be good. No one or nothing would stop the plan.

Line Break

It was morning and he was ready to go talk to Elphaba, but instead he decided that he should to talk to her when there was less people around. The Sly Fox Hotel was always crammed with men who were willing to pay money to have sex with women. It was around closing time when he entered and saw her for the first time since she left. Her face was down so he decided to use this chance to surprise her. She could see a figure leaning on the bar but didn't see his face.

'Bar's closed so come back another time'

'I think you'll make an exception' she looked up and saw him standing there

Elphaba's POV

'What are you doing here Fiyero?' So he had come, but how did he find her. Her riddle was hard enough that she made up something that didn't exist.

'Taking you back to Shiz, but first I have to talk to you'

'Fiyero this isn't a good time, I need to go'

'No you don't, you're just making-' he never got to finish his sentence because someone interrupted them

'Hey Elphaba, you ready, who you talking to?' It was David

'No one, he's just a friend from my old school' She couldn't let Fiyero find out, not now.

Fiyero was fuming at this. How could she call him a no one? Well he had something to say about that

'My name is Fiyero, Who are you?

'I'm David, Elphaba's boyfriend'

Line Break

_**Evil Cackle**_**, what will happen now? Something did stop the plan **


	9. Train Station

Chpt. 9: New Problems

**A/N: Again thanks to ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness for reviewing my last Chpt. I think there is going to being only two more Chpts. Including this one left. So happy reading.**

Fiyero's POV

'What? Since when?' This wasn't part of the plan, he was supposed to bring her back and then life would be great. Now some guy had come into the picture and ruined everything. How could she have a boyfriend already? She had only been gone a week. And how did he even become her boyfriend. Elphaba wasn't the type for serious relationships. How was he supposed to be with her is some other guy was in the way.

'Elphaba please we need to talk. Everything has changed since you left.

Elphaba's POV

'Uh… David I'll meet you in the car alright, thanks'

As soon as he was gone, Elphaba turned on Fiyero for an explanation

'Fiyero, you should go alright, I'm happy with my life here, David makes me feel safe and comfortable. When was the last time you did that? From what I recall, you made some fantasy love for me, and lost me my friendship with Galinda-'

'That's just it; I've talked to Galinda and told her the full story. She forgives you and knows it was my fault. We broke up and she went to get you. But she came back with a horrified look on her face when she learnt that you ran away. She feels that it is her fault that you left. She hates herself for what she said to you. Please, why are you doing this to us. Galinda misses you, Nessa misses you. I miss you but please Elphaba you have to believe me, I do love you please Elphaba, do you love him?

'Look Fiyero, let's make this simple on both of us, I don't have feeling for you that way. I am grateful that Galinda has forgiven me but that doesn't mean I can go back to my old life. There would still be a scarred memory of it that we will all have for the rest of our lives. Don't you understand that? Please just go back to Shiz. Seeing how you broke up with Galinda, I won't ask you to get back with her, but it won't work between us. Now I really have to go. I've made David wait long enough.

And with that she walked out.

Line Break

Fiyero POV

So Fiyero had gone back to his hotel and organised for a train back to Shiz. Unfortunately the only train going to Shiz was already booked and there the nest one was on Monday which was three days away. He had failed and was going to go home and return to his old life before he met Elphaba. _Dancing through life_ as he called it. It was night and all he wanted to do was go to a club and drink his sorrows away. He made his way to a club only to find that Elphaba was there sitting at a bar but David wasn't there. Maybe he had gone to the toilet, maybe he was on the phone. In all, he decided to leave. And so he did hailing a cab to take him back to his hotel.

Elphaba's POV

Elphaba had seen him leave and it hurt her inside. But why? She was perfectly happy with David so why did it upset her that he left. Why did she feel this way? Was she starting to feel something for him as well? She dismissed the thought immediately but still felt the pain in her chest. _This is ridiculous I'm with David and he makes me happy. I like him but is it enough. Am I meant to be with him? _David had come back from being on the phone but there was a strange look on his face.

'Hey, what's the matter?'

'Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine. Hey, it's getting late do you mind if we go back now? There was something in his tone that that Elphaba sensed everything wasn't fine. But she could find out tomorrow. She paid for her drink and they went back to the car.

Fiyero's POV

He was in bed, when the phone rang. He got up and answered it. It was a lady from the train station saying that someone had cancelled and that he could aboard tomorrows train to Shiz if he still wanted. He wrote down the time the train left and at what station. He was ready to go back. All he needed was a good night sleep.

Line Break

Elphaba's POV

It was morning and David was going to tell her his news.

'Elphaba, last night when I was on the phone, I received some bad news. Back home my mum's really sick and she needs someone to be there for her. I told her I would come and help her but this means that I would be able to see you anymore. Do you understand where I'm going with this?

'I understand completely. If it were my mum, if I had one still, I would go and help her too. Thanks for telling me. It was nice to get to know you and we can still be friends.' So he was leaving, maybe she should try and go back to her old life. She could go back to Shiz and make up with Galinda. She missed that blonde. Even with her girly perks. Maybe she could even get on good terms with Fiyero. He was nice to be around. He didn't criticise her skin, defended her from others who were mean to her. After a while it hit her that she loved him. She had all this time but she never realised it. She decided to call him when she received a voice message from him telling her that he was leaving and wouldn't bother her again and that she wished her a good life with David. He was leaving and would never see her again. She had to stop him before he got on that train. She had to tell him how she felt. She ran out of the building. The roads were too busy for any taxi to stop and the train station was only a few blocks from here. She broke out running again.

Fiyero's POV

Fiyero was sitting on a bench waiting for his train to arrive. He could see it coming. He got up and walked towards it. Soon more people began to crowd round waiting for the train to stop. In the distance he thought he heard his name being called out._ Nah, I probably didn't hear right._ The voice called out again and this time he was sure someone was calling his name. People were starting to board the train leaving the station empty. In the distance he could see her running round every station. Was she looking for him?

'Elphaba!' He saw her head turn. Now she was running towards him.

Elphaba's POV

Her name had been called out and she saw him standing there. Now she was running over to him. She would tell him how she felt. She was going to stop him from getting on that train.

'Fiyero. I am so glad I found you. I thought that I might have missed you and that you were gone. I got your message and ran here as fast as I could. Fiyero, I love you. I always have but I've never realised it. David was talking to me this morning, said he had to go back home, help his mum. But never mind that. Fiyero you can't leave-' she was cut off because Fiyero had pulled her in closer and kissed her deeply. She felt good, now that she was in his arms again. She returned his kissed and for once, she didn't pull away. It was actually Fiyero who broke it off so that he could catch his breath

'I love you Elphaba, I love you now and always.'

'I love you too Fiyero. Hey the train's gone. Where was it headed anyway?'

'Oh I was going back to Shiz. But that doesn't matter now. All that matter is you here with me'

'Well, we'll catch the next one tomorrow but what will we do now? Elphaba hinted at what she wanted hoping Fiyero would catch on.

'I have an idea' leaning in closer to her kissing her soft lips. They stood like that for a while until Elphaba said that they should get out of here.

Line Break

**Yay, Elphaba and Fiyero are together now. There's one Chpt. left. Read and Review **


	10. Happy Endings

Chpt. 10: Happy Endings

**A/N: Hey guys. This is the last Chpt. I hoped you've enjoyed my story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it. Now that this story is complete I can work on my Winx story: Masquerade. So be on the lookout for it. Sorry for this Chpt. being short.**

Fiyero and Elphaba were on a train back to Shiz. It had been a 3 hour ride so Elphaba had fallen asleep in Fiyero's arm where she felt safe and warm. This is where she belonged. Soon they arrived at the train station. Fiyero woke Elphaba up with a kiss and soon they were walking to the front gates of their beloved Shiz. They walked together until they came to the split in the path that lead to the girl's and boy's dormitories.

Fiyero had just arrived at his dorm. Once he was inside, he started unpacking. He didn't notice his roommate come in, jumping out of shock from hearing Boq's voice.

'You're back. Where have you been for the past week? I had to cover your rear-end when Morrible came looking for you. I said you had the flu and that it was really bad. I'm not sure if she really believed me though.'

'Nice to see you to, Boq. When I finish unpacking then I tell you the full story.'

Line break

Elphaba had arrived at her dorm. She prayed that Galinda wasn't inside. Imagine the welcome she would get. _Elphie! _She opened the door to find that exactly.

'Elphaba Melena Thropp! Where have you been? I'm so sorry for what I said to you. Fiyero told me everything. I went looking for you but Nessa said that you were gone. Fiyero and I were horrified. Well on a more positive side, it's so good to have you back. Now we can start over and be friends again.'

Elphaba smiled at the blonde. It was so good to be back again.

'Hi to you to Galinda. Hey have you seen Fiyero? I want to forgive him.' Elphaba wanted to see how much Galinda knew about his disappearance.

'Actually I haven't seen him all week either. He was here one day and the next gone. I was worried.'

'Galinda, I'm messing with you. Of course I know where he is. He came off the train with me.' She smiled again knowing that she would be expected every detail which she was.

'What? I want to know everything. Did he come to find you? You're not leaving this room till I know it all. Start talking.'

Line Break

So they both told their roommates the full story they all went out for lunch at the Rose Café. They had a good time but something was going on between Galinda and Boq. After they left Elphaba headed Galinda off so she could find out what was happening between the two.

'Galinda what's going on between you and Boq? The way you stare at him is really weird. Is there something you're not telling me?

'Alright. You should know then seeing how you're my best friend. While you've been away I needed someone to hand around with and Fiyero was gone chasing after you so I spent some time with Boq and now we've come really close and I think that is will lead further than friendship.'

'Oh Galinda, I'm happy for you. Now let's go back to the dorm and then we can talk all about it.'

So life was good. Elphaba was with Fiyero and Galinda was happy with Boq. Things were going great and things couldn't get better. It was the start of new life.

The End


End file.
